Fibrous products having piles, such as cut piles or loop piles, have unique various appearances and feelings and are broadly used.
An object of production of these pile articles is to obtain fur-like articles. However, as well-known, natural furs have very complicated, delicate and high grade of colors and structures and the artificial production thereof has been substantially impossible. For example, a major part of natural furs consist of "guard hairs (tough hairs)" and "wools (soft hairs)" and have very precise piles wherein the guard hairs differ in the color and the filament diameter at the root portion, middle portion and top portion. Heretofore, many methods for producing fur-like articles in which the diameter of the filament is varied at the root portion, middle portion and top portion, have been proposed but in these methods, the fineness and length of the piles are either mechanically uniform and simple, or randomly uneven and irregular and these articles are far inferior to natural furs having complicated and precise structure. Almost all fur-like articles produced in the conventional methods do not have the complicated, precise and high grade of structures as in natural furs in the piles and are a low grade of imitation.